


Klance One-Shot: Confessions and Kisses

by mothmaniscanon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BoyxBoy, Gay, M/M, Oneshot, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 04:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothmaniscanon/pseuds/mothmaniscanon
Summary: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OBVIOUSLY----------------------------Allura decides to send the two arguing paladins out and make them friends. Lance finds this a perfect time to tell Keith the truth. But what happens when the plan works out better than expected?





	Klance One-Shot: Confessions and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on my wattpad @ BewareOfHumans so go support this story there. I also have a Klance One-shot book posted on both my Ao3 and Wattpad accounts.

**A/N: I REPOSTED THIS IT WAS ON MY OLD ACCOUNT**

**Time**   **start: 10:37pm**

**Time finish: 2:57am**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

"Morning paladins!" Allura greeted them over some sort of loud speaker system, "Collect yourselves and meet me is front of the training arena!"

Each paladin had entered the training arena in a some sort of fashion, Shiro had entered ready and normal, Pidge had stayed up late resulting her to entered tiredly had muttering to herself about trying not stay up too late anymore, Hunk had arrived normally like Shiro and trying to wake Pidge up, and Lance wasn't even there and, much too his dismay neither was Keith instead of meeting the others he was instead arguing over what Keith felt was pointless.

"Can I just pass through!"

"Too go where?!"

Keith groaned out, "The training grounds...."

"Oh.... Oh!" Lances eyes widen "I forgot, well then lets go!" and then he just booked it and arriving to the others and when they do they were greeted by a not so entertained Shiro and Allura.

"Where were you guys?" Shiro speaks out first.

Then Pidge being in her tired state spoke out "Yeah... I bet you two were making out or something."

"What?! No, we were just arguing!" Lance whines.

"It's okay though I ship it."

Allura speaks out frowning a tad, "Okay I was planning for a test if improvement but Pidge is obviously way too tired and those two," She gestures to Keith and Lance "those two need to learn to get along. But first Pidge." Turning her head in Pidges direction she sighs.

Pidge, not too any ones surprise laying on the ground sound asleep.

"Dad." Lance speaks too Shiro "don't make us please."

Picking up the small girl he looks at Lance un-amused, "First off i'm not "Dad", second you should do it, it'll be good for you."

With a groan from Lance and Keith, Shiro was gone a sleepy Pidge in his arms and Hunk at his tail.

"Guess that leaves me too decide your fate." Allura smirks "I know exactly what it is too."

"Well then," Keith speaks out. "What is it? We don't have all day."

"Don't sass me, i'm sending you two off in a pod together till I say so" She smiles. 

"What?! You can't do that! That's not right! It's not fair" Lance interjects shaking his head furiously. "That's torture!"

"Life's not fair." Allura points out too him, "it's what we have too do now go pack a few things." The boys walk away frustrated.

All packed and ready the opening the room to the pods, Keith gives his goodbyes to Shiro and Hunk and then pursued into the life-changing pod.

Allura gave them a few more instructions and some more information and sent them off.

A they sat in silence then Lance spoke first "Hey, I was thinking, i'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry okay. Look seriously i'm sorry. It's just that most of the time, I need a distraction from everything and I took the rivalry I created while we were on earth and used that and, and I think that you should know that and I've been wanting too tell you but either we're busy or I chickened out but since we're alone now in space I figured it would be perfect time too tell you and i'm sorry for being a jerk all the time..."

Keith opens his mouth and closes surprised at Lances actions. "Are you joking?"

"Nope."

"Well then," Keith reaches out to touch his friends shoulders, causing Lance too flinch in surprise "It's fine. I understand this is job we do is the kind of job that's hard we all need a distraction, plus I didn't exactly try to refrain from commenting something rude as well." Then Keith smiled the soft kind of smiled that makes you feel forgiven from every wrong you've ever done and lance finds the smile absolutely beautiful.

They sit in silence just thinking for who knows how long, Keith looking out and piloting the space pod a weird feeling surfacing in his chest and Lance looking out the windows at the stars as they pass by feeling relief that Keith understood.

It felt weird being like this, calm and quite and too be honest Keith hated it, and so after what felt like half an hour he spoke up, "So I've noticed you have been holding yourself back from flirting with everyone."

"Yeah, -wait you pay attention to that?" Lance chuckled "I've been taking a break."

"Really now. Why is that?"

"Yeah I recently figured out that I am Bisexual."

"Wow, really? Yeah I understand that."

"Really?"

"Yeah I mean it took me a while to take in the fact that i'm super gay and quite a few years to realize it too when I did I acted super weird about it." Keith spoke sheepishly.

"Dang I did not expect that, or maybe I did? Not sure. How did you do it?"Lance speaks softly

"Do what?" 

"Except yourself."

"Oh. Well I think it started when I grew out my hair." Keith thought turning on autopilot so he can turn and face Lance, "What?"Lance was confused.

"Well I really needed to step out of my shell and so I did and the more I did the more I had to offer. That lead me to more appropriates like the Garrison and stuff like that." Keith finished up with "So just try something you've wanted to do but feel uncomfortable with and the more you do that I guess the stuff like that happens."

"Wow. Okay how about..." Lance glances at Keith, "How about we tell each other secrets?"

Keith made a face, "Why?"

"Because we're literally out in space, waiting for someone to see if we're getting along or not. Which by the way, could take, who knows how long."

"Sounds fun to me."

"You're just thinking of the blackmail." Lance points out. "No lie there. Who's going first." "You." Lance decides without hesitation.

"Okay, I love hippos and they have a special place in my heart." 

"Dang well, I used to learn sign language because I had a friend who was going deaf."

"Wow, um I have never kissed anyone before." Keiths face heats up in a wave of embarrassment.

Lance blinks, "Really?"

"Yes."

"Wanna try?"

"Huh?"

Before Keith could comprehend what was happening Lance had leaned down and over closer and kissed Keith softly and briefly.

"C-Can you do that again?"

So Lance does and he lingers longer. And then it was Keiths turn, and that was how it went gliding through space exchanging kisses.

Lance looked at Keith, "I love you, I-I hope you understand that." 

Keith just smiled. "Yeah I do know that and I love you too."

"Good because that is what I was hoping for." Lance sighed out. "But know I think we need to tell Allura her genius plan worked out great."

"Yeah, sure. Maybe if you date me, lover-boy"

"Of course, it'd be my pleasure. I love you Keith."

"Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was so crappy lol. But I hope you enjoyed it anyway.


End file.
